


【Jewnicorn/AJ】我的爱神

by zuiyanyiran



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 但是因为我自己没有经历过所以不准确的地方请见谅, 有对卷焦虑症的描写, 许多许多亲吻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran
Summary: 设定在菲和卷确定关系以后。虽然没有明确涉及对性的描写，但作者倾向于菲x卷这样的顺序哦。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Kudos: 3





	【Jewnicorn/AJ】我的爱神

当Jesse的背紧贴着客厅的墙壁时，他知道自己已经无路可退了。眼前是Andrew因为激动而微微泛红的脸，他的双眼被欲望的火光点燃，疯狂而直率地看进Jesse的眼里。

“嘿，Jesse，看着我....”Andrew捧着Jesse脸庞的双手稍微使了点劲，没有大到弄疼他的程度，但足以让Jesse将神游四方飘忽不定的眼神收回到近在咫尺的这个男人身上。

Jesse能清楚地感受到对方身上散发出来的气息，那就像是一波又一波汹涌的热潮，叫嚣着想要在此时，此刻，此地，Jesse的家里，拥有他，独占他，享受他。

Jesse被这一认知冲击得开始浑身颤抖起来，他的脸因为被Andrew固定着而无法挪开，可是他眼底的恐惧逐渐加深，胸膛因为呼吸急促困难地上下起伏着。

Andrew敏锐地察觉到Jesse的异常，于是放开了捧着他脸庞的双手，慢慢向后退了一步，眼睛始终没有离开Jesse，他知道，或许自己是太急切了，两人正式确定关系才过了一个月，他以为Jesse和他是在同一轨道上的，但是当他像刚才那样显示出想和Jesse进一步发展性方面的关系时，似乎Jesse还远没有达到接受的那一步。

随着Andrew的手掌离开自己的脸庞，Jesse一方面因为不再受到近在眼前的逼迫而大大地松了口气，另一方面又不无遗憾地希望Andrew的手能多停留在自己的脸上，哪怕一秒也好。Jesse很快又自我厌弃般地把后一个想法摈除了。

在偌大的客厅里，两个男人彼此面对面站着，谁都不发一言，各自想着心事。Jesse看着Andrew低垂着头，客厅的灯光打在他的身上，在地板上投下晦暗不明的阴影，活像一个做错了事的小学生正低着头认命般地等着老师的责骂。Jesse心底又软成了一团暖暖的小水洼，于是在暗自深呼吸了好几次后，克制着身体深处的神经性颤抖，慢慢挪到Andrew跟前，略带歉意地开口了，“抱歉Andrew，我....”

就在这时，那如同鬼魅般的焦虑又攀上了Jesse的四肢百骸，在片刻的寂静间，他的脑内翻滚过无数嘶吼尖叫的声音，他的大脑就像不受控制般开始疯狂地制造幻想，比如，Andrew是不是已经对他厌弃了，Andrew已经不再爱他了，不，更糟，或许他今天来就是想跟自己打个分手炮的，不不不等等，Andrew口袋里装的是什么？该死的那是在他被拒绝后准备用来杀死他的刀子吗？……

……在Jesse的焦虑让他开始害怕上楼前瞟到的停在楼下的一辆黑色奥迪是否负责装运尸体这一更加古怪而可怕的幻想前，他感到自己被圈进了一个温暖坚实的怀抱。

哦——

Jesse的大脑终于放慢了紧张的速度，他的触觉神经在大脑中枢告诉他，自己目前暂时还没有被毁尸灭迹的危险，也不太可能有被Andrew抛弃的危险因为显然，一个即将分手的恋人是不可能像现在这样动情地亲吻他的嘴唇——Andrew像两人从来没有亲吻过一样仔细耐心地啄着Jesse薄薄的双唇，那样的小心翼翼，仿佛他面对的是一个需要小心轻放的易碎品。而很多时候，Jesse对Andrew来说，确实如此。

Andrew还记得他和Jesse第一次表白时对方脸上无措的表情和因为紧张而不自觉伸出的舌头，他知道Jesse身上总有种让人想要不顾一切去保护的纯真，而他没有意识到的是当他获得Jesse的允许进入他一尘不染的内心世界后，那从灵魂深处被引出的喜悦竟是如此美妙，就像生命的泉水从此丰盈充沛，汨汨的水流清澈地流过他身体的每一处，他终于不再做追求阿佛罗狄忒的梦，因为爱神就在他身旁。

现在也是如此。Andrew虔诚地亲吻过Jesse丰盈的双唇，又缓缓亲上他的鼻尖，感受到Jesse因为他的亲吻而细微的战栗，“别害怕Jesse，”Andrew又在他的两颊分别印上一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“如果你不想做我们可以不做”，Jesse的双眼因为这话猛地睁开，他有些犹豫地试着是否应该点头认同，Andrew又接着说下去了，“我们可以就亲吻，我想我们有一个晚上的时间，足够我把你浑身上下亲吻一遍。”

Jesse因为这句挑逗性质的话下身忍不住起了反应，天知道他有多渴望Andrew就在此时，此刻，此地，就在他这间客厅的沙发上，拥有他，享受他，把他操得失去神智，再也无法冷静地思考。

他的心脏又因为这一渴望剧烈地跳动起来，而似乎存心跟他作对一样，他脑内那根写满焦虑的神经又开始像恶魔般在他耳边絮语：不，别听他的，他在骗你，一旦你同意了，你就再也没有后悔的余地，到时他会用最野蛮生硬的方式上你，不顾你的哀求和哭泣，狠狠地伤害你，在你袒露自己赤裸的身体时，用世界上最恶毒的词汇嘲笑你，他会像丢垃圾一样把你丢在沾满精液的床单上，然后在你身上撒几张美金，用最轻蔑的语气让你滚……

好在Jesse的思绪被Andrew在他脖颈处极富技巧的啃咬打乱了，他有些害怕地抱紧了Andrew的后脑勺，浓密的头发包围着他颤抖的手指，他知道自己现在的脸上一定又写满了紧张。果然，Andrew停下了啃咬的动作，拿起Jesse扒在他脑后的手指，感受到他紧张的小动作，Andrew把每个手指都亲了一遍，肌肤接触带来的感觉暂时缓解了Jesse的不适，让他终于能够摆脱那一串怪异离奇的思维列车。就在这时，Andrew感到自己必须做些什么了。

“听着，Jesse。我要你集中精力看着我的眼睛，”Andrew说这话的语气表明他这次是非常严肃的，“不要被你脑子里任何稀奇古怪的想法带走，好吗？”

Jesse困难地咽了口口水，他总是在过分紧张的时候感到自己的喉咙非常干涩，他现在确实在注视着Andrew的双眼了，他似乎第一次发现Andrew拥有一双深如古潭般的眼珠，仿佛藏着某种古老的秘密，引诱着他继续深入。

看到Jesse终于对他的话起了反应，Andrew满意地点点头，然后一把抓住了不知如何安放的Jesse的双手，那双刚刚被他吻过一遍但仍然抖得不停的手，“现在，我要你知道你的手正被握在我的手里，而我对天发誓，我这辈子都不会放开你的双手，不管字面意义上还是比喻意义上，你明白我的意思吗？”

Jesse下意识地想点头，但是他感觉到握在他手上的力道重了几分，无声地传达着手的主人那端庄重的承诺，就像一条锁链，一旦他点头同意了，就会被生生世世禁锢在他的身边，直至死亡才能将彼此分离。Jesse却因为这样的想象古怪地平静了不少，他不惧怕永恒，也不畏惧时间，只要他们的手能永远像现在这样十指交缠。

“我明白，而且这也正是我想要的，Andrew.”Jesse的语气因为急切又不自觉地加快了许多，他的双眼下意识地想要看向别处，寻找四周可能潜藏的危险，这一次却没有成功，他发现Andrew的双眼就像有魔力般紧紧地拽着他，让他无法移开自己的目光，哪怕一寸。

“很好。”Andrew安抚性地捏了捏Jesse的手，他们两个人就像刚坠入爱河的孩子一样相对着坐在沙发上，沐浴在客厅柔和的灯光下，空气中涌动着某种无法言明的情愫。

“那么，我们今天就到此为止吧，我明天再过来找你。”Andrew松开了Jesse温热的双手，虽然有些恋恋不舍，但显然在Jesse没有做好充足的准备前，他是绝对不可能强迫Jesse做任何他感到不舒服的事的。但是就在Andrew穿上外套起身准备离开时，他的衣摆被几不可查的拽了一下，Andrew有些不确定地回头，没想到正对上Jesse闭着眼睛小心谨慎地迎着他的方向亲了上来，带着不加修饰的急迫和焦躁，像个因为找不到如何正确剥掉糖纸而茫然无措的孩子。

“Andrew，我需要你，我需要你留下来。”Jesse在换气的间歇说道，他排除掉脑内那一团混沌的想法，这次完全是听从自己的内心将这些话一股脑地说了出来。

Andrew简直要被这突如其来的喜悦冲昏了头脑，他感觉自己有点像那个中了头等奖的幸运蛋，因为太过意外，而一时有些找不着北，甚至结结巴巴地再三确认了一遍，“Jesse，你的意思是，我今晚就可以拥有你吗？”

“我想是的，Andrew。”Jesse因为说出这句话而羞红了耳朵，随即又不无严谨地补了一句，“包括余下的所有人生，你都可以....”

“都可以拥有你，我亲爱的Jesse。”Andrew笑着补完了剩下的话，牵着他的小小爱神走进了为这对受到祝福的爱人准备的卧室。


End file.
